All or Nothing
by captaindynamite
Summary: For years Shawn never thought he'd love anyone but Hunter. Now that they're together, everything seems right. At least that's what he thought until another man walked into his life and swept him right off his feet. Prequel to A Deadly Game.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm alive! Okay well I wasn't really dead, I just disappeared for a bit, that's all.**

**This could be seen as a prequel to "A Deadly Game" since its how my Shawn/Triple H relationship came about, so you can read this one with that one in mind, but hopefully it'll stand up well enough on it's own.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE and themselves.**

Shawn whistled to himself as he walked down the hall, the cowboy hat on his head cocked to the side, his usual HBK tucked snuggly into his jeans. His boots clicked softly as he walked; his mind set on heading to the locker room and getting ready before beginning his search for Hunter. He always had to search for the man; he was never around when he was needed.

Shaking his head, Shawn walked into his locker room and over to his things, his whistling never stopping as he stripped out of his street clothes and pulled on his long wrestling pants, then the flashy chaps to wear over them. He grinned to himself as he strolled into the bathroom and grabbed the comb, wetting it down before running it through his hair. He secured his long brown hair back into a ponytail, then turned and returned to his bag, grabbing the shirt that was lying on top.

Turning, Shawn pulled the shirt on over his torso, smoothing own the material before leaving the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Now that he had changed, all he had to do now was find Hunter. That, Shawn realized over the years, wasn't as easy as some would expect.

"Hunter, oh Hunter?" called Shawn as he looked from one room to the other, a grin on his face as he tried to find his best friend.

"Where could that man be?" said Shawn to himself as he stood out on the stage looking out towards where the workers were setting up the ring.

Before Shawn could realize what was going on, a pair of hands covered his eyes, blocking his view. "You talking about me Shawny?" asked a voice in his ear.

Shawn smiled, reaching up and grabbing the person's wrists before putting their hands away from his face. He turned around, grinning even more when he saw Hunter standing behind him.

"Yes I was," he said with a soft laugh, "I guess your ears were burning, that's what they say happens when someone is talking about you."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow at Shawn before laughing softly, "Whatever you say cowboy," he said with a chuckle, "Now, why were you looking for me?"

"We need to go over plans for tonight with Legacy, you can't miss another meeting or Vince will have your head," said Shawn, grabbing Hunter's hand and leading him backstage once more.

Hunter smiled, following Shawn as they walked back to the locker room where Randy, Cody, and Ted were waiting.

"Hello boys," said Shawn with a grin as he sat down, tugging Hunter down into the chair next to him.

Randy looked over at them, "It's about time you found Hunter," said Randy, smirking over at his former partner.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Shush Randy, it isn't my fault I get bored easily and have to find something to do," he said with a smile.

Shawn glanced at him, "Yes it is your fault," he said, "If you had just stuck around in the hotel room until I was ready to go you would have had a lot to do."

Ted looked at the two of them, his eyes wide, "Shawn seriously! Don't talk like that around innocent little kids," he said, gesturing towards Cody.

Cody pouted, looking at Ted, "I'm not a kid, I have chest hair!" he said, pointing at his chest but frowned again when he realized he didn't have any.

"Its okay kid," said Shawn, reaching over and messing up Cody's hair before leaning back in his seat, "We know you're a man, just a really young one."

"Yeah, a kid-like man," said Ted, snickering gently.

Cody nodded, before stopping and glaring over at Ted, "You know just for that, we're not playing tonight!" Cody remarked, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting once more.

"Are you done children?" asked Randy, looking over at Cody and Ted. Ted nodded, gesturing for Randy to start the discussion for their match later that evening.

"Shawn are you ready yet?" asked Hunter a few hours later as he sat in the locker room, waiting on Shawn to get out of the bathroom.

Their match had gone well that night; the fans had been into it, and everything. Now all Hunter wanted to go was go back to the hotel and rest. He sighed as he leaned against the lockers, waiting on Shawn. Shawn, he realized over the years, was always the last one out of the locker room, even if he wasn't doing anything but sitting around. Hunter had also realized years ago that it would be easier on him to just wait on Shawn as opposed to waiting impatiently back at the hotel.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, looking over at Hunter, "Sorry I was having trouble with my hair," he said, running his hand back to his loose long brown hair. Hunter smiled, watching him. Many a night he had dreamt of running his own hands through Shawn's hair without any reason. He had touched Shawn's hair before, though that had usually been to put a bandaid on the man's head, or to help him get rid of a tough tangle.

"You're such a beauty queen sometimes," said Hunter teasingly, watching Shawn grab his bag before standing up and doing the same.

"And you love it," teased Shawn as he walked out of the locker room, and down the hall.

Hunter smiled, "More than you know," he said to the empty room before following Shawn down the hall.

A little while later, Hunter found himself sitting quietly in the dark of their hotel room as Shawn slept peacefully in the other bed. He looked over at the older man, smiling as he watched Shawn sleep for a few minutes before climbing into his own bed, and falling asleep, more than eager for the next morning when he could see Shawn's smiling face once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Sucky ending, but there you go. Just for reference, Mark is Taker, and Glenn is Kane. =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to WWE.**

Shawn awoke the next morning with a shudder, lifting his head and looking around. His eyes fell on the open balcony door, the figure of Hunter standing outside. He shivered as he crawled out of his bed and walked over to the door, stepping out onto the small stretch of concrete, another shivering coursing through his body as he did.

"Hunt, is something wrong?" he questioned, the light morning breeze blowing his golden locks over his face.

Hunter turned, looking over at Shawn, "Hm, oh I'm fine cowboy," he said with a smile, watching as Shawn walked over and stood next to him, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Shawn, leaning against the railing, his arm brushing against Hunter's.

Hunter shrugged, "Just things," he answered simply, leaning slightly so he was touching more of Shawn's arm without it being too obvious.

Shawn frowned faintly, his eyes locked on the city that stretched out before them, "Why won't you tell me?" he asked, lifting his gaze and looking over at him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not," answered Hunter a little too quickly, "I mean, why would I hide something from my best friend?"

Shawn sighed faintly, "Oh I don't know," he said simply before turning and returning back to the warm hotel room. Hunter sighed as he watched Shawn go then looked back out over the city; his body slumped over the railing.

"Fuck me," he mumbled to himself and the cool morning air.

A little while later, Shawn was sitting alone on one of the security barricades that lined the arena, separating the ring from where the fans sat. He still had a few hours before he had to get on his plane to head to the next arena so he figured a bit of quiet time was the best thing for him.

Why was Hunter all of a sudden hiding things from him? He asked himself, staring out at the ring before him. He wasn't sure. Hunter was perfectly fine the day before but now, now he was hiding something from Shawn, and Shawn wanted to know what it was.

"Hey pretty boy," said a voice, breaking Shawn from his thoughts a while later. He jumped, grabbing on to the security barrier to keep from falling backwards to the concrete below him.

"You trying to give me heart attack Cena?" grumbled Shawn, slipping off the barricade to prevent another chance of hurting himself.

John shook his head, "Nah man, I was looking for you," he said as he stopped next to Shawn, "There's someone out front of the arena looking for you."

Shawn glanced over at him, figuring he had to mean Hunter. He sighed in defeat as he moved away from the barricade and made his way up the ramp. He stopped at the locker room to grab his things then continued his stroll to the front of the arena. He didn't want to see Hunter right now, especially if there was something the younger man was hiding from him.

The sunlight blinded Shawn as he stepped out of the front door, forcing him to raise his hand to shield his eyes some.

"Hunt?" he called out to the dark figure he saw before him. It was only after those words left him that he saw the figure was much too large and tall to be Hunter.

"Boy I'm not Hunter," growled the person, stepping over to Shawn, their height blocking out the harsh rays of the sun.

Shawn blinked slightly, his mouth suddenly dry, "Mark, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking a step back, his body pressed against the doors of the arena behind him.

"House show," he said simply, looking down at the older man, "I heard RAW was still here, so I decided to visit. I sent Cena to find you."

Shawn gulped softly, trying to regain his ability to think clearly, "That's….that's nice," he finally managed to get out before grabbing his bags and stepping around Mark, "I…I need to go. I don't want to miss my plane."

"You're not going to miss your plane," said Mark, suddenly appearing next to Shawn, "You got another two hours before that happens."

Shawn sighed, his body limp slightly as he turned to look at Mark, "Alright, what do you want from me then?"

"I just want to talk," he said, taking one of Shawn's bags, "My car is right over here, I'll take you back to the hotel."

Shawn sighed again as he followed Mark over to his car. That's just what Shawn needed, to be trapped in a vehicle with a man that sent his entire body into frenzy.

"You're awfully quiet," said Mark a little while later as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Shawn glanced over at him before turning his attention back to the window, "You're the one that wanted to talk, not me," he said softly, leaning against the cool glass of the window.

Silence filled the car before Mark cleared his throat, "You can get out of my car then," he said sternly.

Shawn sighed, shaking his head as he climbed out of the car, and then grabbed his things from the back seat. He then walked into the hotel, looking up as Randy walked over to him.

"What was that all about?" he questioned, looking over Shawn's shoulder as Mark drove off.

Shawn shook his head, "Oh I don't know anymore," he said helplessly as he brushed past Randy and went back upstairs.

Hunter sighed as he sat on his bed, his packed bags lying scattered on the floor and bed around him. Just two more hours, he kept telling himself as he lifted his head, looking over at the door as Shawn walked in.

"Hey cowboy," he said with a smile, watching Shawn. The smile soon transformed into a frown as he walked Shawn walk over to him and sit on the bed next to him, resting his head on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Shawn, holding him close as they sat there in the silence. He knew something was bothering Shawn, but he wasn't going to pressure the older man. No, if Shawn wanted to talk, he'd let him do it on his own terms. He sighed as he rested his head against Shawn's head, his eyes falling shut as he fell into the comfortable silence around them.

Meanwhile, Mark sat in his hotel room, watching his best friend, Glenn, as he sorted both of their bags into the closet. He snickered as one of the bags fell off the shelf, knocking Glenn over the head in the process.

"Shut up," mumbled Glenn with a quick glare before he kicked the bag into the closet, the door slamming shut shortly after.

Mark rolled his eyes as he turned his attention away from his friend, his mind reverting once more back to Shawn. Glenn stared at him, noticing instantly the change in his friend's mood, but he knew better than to ask Mark. He sighed faintly himself as he sat on his own bed and played around on his computer, waiting for Mark to speak to him.

As the day drew on, both Mark and Shawn dwelled on their thoughts, neither man knowing that the other was thinking about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**Just so you know, the John is Cena =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"I didn't say that, now did I?" asked Shawn with an exasperated sigh as he stood in the locker room, looking over at Hunter as he sat on one of the benches.

"Well, no but that doesn't mean you weren't thinking it!" he responded as he laced up his boots.

Shawn sighed once more, throwing his hands down at his side, "Look, he came and found me, I didn't want to talk to him," said Shawn his voice trailing off towards the end.

"Shawn it's not like Mark just materializes out of thin air," he said, trailing off slightly, "Well he kind of does, but he had to have some reason for finding you."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe he misses me," he said with a shrug, walking over to his things and digging around for something, "I mean, I used to spend a lot of time around him."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Shawn," he said, grabbing the other man's wrist, and forcing him to look over at him, "Did you date Mark or something?"

Shawn scoffed, "No," he said, turning his head away from Hunter, wrenching his wrist free from the younger man's grip, "I've only been with Rebecca, I'll only ever be with her."

Hunter frowned faintly as he watched Shawn leave the room, his last words stinging his heart as they echoed through his head. He only loves Rebecca. Where would that leave him? Hunter wondered as he stood and slowly left the room, heading towards the ring.

"Hunter you need to focus," said a voice from above him as he squinted his eyes, the pain coursing through his back almost impossible to ignore as he lay sprawled backwards over the steel steps.

He opened his eyes, looking up as John stood on the steps over him, his head tilted to the side. Hunter groaned as he slipped off the steps so he was sitting on the black cover that lined around the ring covering the hard concrete.

"What's wrong?" asked John as he walked down the steps and took a seat next to Hunter, his back resting against a portion of the ring apron.

Hunter shrugged, "A lot of things," he said simply, looking down at his hands.

"Is it Stephanie, or the girls?" asked John, trying to guess what could possibly have thrown Hunter so far off his game.

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't them," he responded, "Its Shawn."

John chuckled, "You two have another fight?" he questioned teasingly, "Aw come on, you're best friends, nothing can keep you two apart, and that includes a fight."

With that said John rose from the floor and began the walk up the ramp, leaving Hunter alone in his thoughts. Sure a fight couldn't keep them apart, but they weren't fighting. Hunter sighed heavily as he rose from the floor himself and made his way backstage.

"I'll just find Shawn, and talk to him about it," Hunter said aloud as he walked back towards the locker room.

"Talk to me about what?" asked a voice from behind, scaring Hunter. He quickly turned around, smiling widely when he saw Shawn standing behind him.

"Oh, uh, John was asking me if we wanted to join him for a movie later, I said I had to talk you about it," lied Hunter, rubbing at the back of his neck as he did.

Shawn smiled faintly, "Really? I just saw John, he didn't mention any movie," he said, pausing for a minute before shrugging, "I don't want to go out anyways. We got a long flight in a few hours, and I'm already tired."

Hunter frowned as he watched Shawn walk back to the locker room. He followed after the older man, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of something, anything, to say.

"Shawn wait," he said as they stood just mere inches from their locker room, "That wasn't what I wanted to talk you about."

Shawn turned, a sly smile tugging at his lips, "I know, I can tell when you're lying to me," he said with a soft chuckle, "What was it then?"

"Well….I-"he started off, but was cut off by someone shouting Shawn's name over and over from down the hall. The two men turned, spotting Cody and Ted running over to them. Hunter cursed lightly under his breath as Shawn smiled brightly at the two boys.

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn" said Cody as he skidded to a stop just barely missing Shawn, "Randy's looking for you, something about you leaving your chaps in his car again."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at Shawn, "Shawn when did you leave your chaps in his car?" he asked curiously, acting as if their interruption hadn't bothered him when it really had.

"Well I," said Shawn, laughing softly, "I'll just go find Randy."

Hunter snickered as he watched Shawn run off before turning to look at Cody and Ted, a low growl escaping his throat.

"If you ever interrupt us again, I swear I'll take your pretty little tag titles and give them to someone else!" growled Hunter before going into the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Touchy," said Cody, scoffing slightly before walking off with Ted.

That night, Hunter sat silently in their hotel room, waiting on Shawn. He hadn't seen the older male since he had ran off to get his chaps from Randy. He didn't even see Shawn get on the flight from their last stop to here, he didn't even know if Shawn was here. He sighed faintly as he stretched out on the bed, the mattress creaking underneath his heavy frame.

His silence was shattered shortly after by the opening of the door as Shawn walked in, a pair of his chaps lying across his arm.

"Oh hi Hunter," said Shawn with a lazy grin as he put his chaps next to his bag, "I got my chaps back."

"I can see that," commented Hunter, watching as Shawn walked around the bed and sat down next to him. "I never got to say earlier what I wanted to say."

Shawn nodded slowly, "No, I suppose you didn't," he said softly, looking over at Hunter, "Tell me now."

Hunter took in a deep breath before lowering his gaze, "Shawn, I know you said earlier that you only love Rebecca, but I" he said, pausing slightly, "But I love you too."

Shawn looked at him, smiling faintly, "I love you too, that's why you're my best friend," he said with a soft laugh.

Hunter shook his head, "No, not in the friend way," he said, reaching out and lightly running his hand through Shawn's hair, "Like you love Rebecca way."

Shawn's eyes grew wide as his head snapped around, looking at Hunter. "Oh, well, I…" he mumbled before stumbling his way away from Hunter, shaking his head, "I…I told you Hunter, I only love Rebecca."

Hunter stared at him, his hand frozen in the air, "Oh…" he trailed off, his voice thick as he tried to gain some sense of a composure, "I…I understand."

Shawn watched with a frown on his lips, as Hunter threw himself underneath his sheets, his back to Shawn. Shawn sighed faintly to himself, stepping closer to Hunter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before turning and climbing into his own bed, the thick darkness that soon followed was no comparison to the now thick tension that rested between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**If you don't get the reference, "Life sucks, and then you die" is something Vince McMahon said once.**

**Just so you know, this isn't going to go exactly like things did prior to the other story. I can't remember every show prior to where I started in Deadly Game, so there you go.**

**I own no one, they all belong to WWE.**

"Life sucks," said Shawn as he sat in catering with John and Randy.

"And then you die!" said John and Randy at the same time, identical grins on their lips. Shawn turned his head, looking at them.

"Huh?" he asked, and then laughed when he caught the reference, "Oh real cute."

They fell silent after that before John decided to find out why Shawn was so upset, "What's wrong Shawn?" he asked gently, curiously.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak when he saw Hunter walk past him, the tension from the night before returning as he lowered his gaze to the table.

"Something happened," said Randy, glancing at the retreating back of Hunter then back at Shawn, "What happened?"

Shawn shook his head, "Nothing," he lied, "We just had a disagreement."

John and Randy exchanged glances but decided not to press the issue, and instead left Shawn alone, figuring he wanted some time to think.

"Hunter," said a voice, shaking Hunter from his thoughts as he sat in the locker room, "Hunter, have you seen Shawn?"

Hunter scoffed lightly, turning his head from looking at Ted, "Like I care where he is," he said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Ted frowned faintly, "Oh come on Hunter," he said with a roll of his eyes, "You've always cared where Shawn is, ever since you guys met."

Hunter ignored him, keeping his gaze on the floor. Ted sighed heavily before leaving the locker room, the door slamming shut behind him.

A few hours later, Shawn found himself walking down the hall of the arena, his hands dug deep in his pockets. He wasn't really paying attention when he knocked into someone, knocking him backwards some.

"Sorry," he said before realizing it was Hunter, "Oh, h-hey Hunter."

Hunter shrugged faintly, "Hey Shawn," he said softly, "You ready for our match later tonight?"

Shawn nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hunter nodded then pushed past Shawn, disappearing down the hall. Shawn sighed faintly, running his hand back through his hair before turning and heading to the locker room. He changed into his ring gear quietly, ignoring the others then left, deciding to stretch somewhere else so he wouldn't have to deal with all the stares.

"Hunter come on!" shouted Shawn a while later as he jumped on the apron, trying to reach for the tag from Hunter while Hunter was being held back by Ted. He stretched as Hunter crawled towards him, and just barely managed to slap Hunter on the back. He climbed into the ring and ran at Ted, knocking him down before knocking Cody off the apron. Then, he turned and headed for the turnbuckle, propping himself on top of it then turned his attention to Ted.

Instead of being able to drop the elbow on Ted, Shawn felt himself being shoved off the turnbuckle, just like they planned. He fell from the turnbuckle, but instead of just hitting the floor, he felt his body smack the hard apron before folding up as he fell to the floor. He winced in pain, soft hisses coming from his mouth as grabbed at his neck.

"Shawn, Shawn are you okay?" asked Hunter from above him, the scared feeling he felt evident in his voice as he kneeled over Shawn. "Do you need help?"

Shawn reached out and grabbed Hunter's wrist, yanking on it as he winced in pain, "Help," he managed to get out through the soft hisses of pain.

Hunter nodded then turned his attention to the referee, waving him over. The referee slipped out of the ring and kneeled over Shawn, checking him briefly before throwing up the X for help from the back. Hunter's stomach turned as he looked down at Shawn, brushing the hair from his face.

"It'll be okay Shawn," he said as he stepped back, letting the trainers get full access to Shawn. He watched quietly as they placed Shawn on a stretcher to make getting him to the back easier, then walked along with them as they took him into the back. He was thankfully for once that they were only at a house show, so he didn't have to worry about this being on TV.

"Is Shawn okay?" asked Randy as he caught up to Hunter, Ted and Cody right behind him.

Hunter shrugged, hurrying to catch up with the trainers, "They haven't said what happened to him yet."

The four of them waited patiently as the trainers checked over Shawn. Hunter glared at the closed door, wishing he could know what was going on. He sighed heavily, thinking over maybe just barging in when the door opened and the head trainer walked out.

"Shawn will be just fine," said the head trainer, "His neck is going to be tender for a few days though, he's lucky. He does, though, have some bruising on his arm from hitting the apron."

Hunter nodded, watching the trainers leave before looking at the others.

"I'm sorry Hunter," said Randy softly, "I didn't mean to hurt Shawn."

Hunter smiled faintly, "It's not your fault Randal," he said, adding his real name in teasingly, "Now, go get yourselves cleaned up, I'm going to check on Shawn."

Randy nodded, gesturing to Ted and Cody before walking off. Hunter sighed faintly as he stepped towards the door, and then walked in, smiling faintly when he saw Shawn look over at him.

"Hunt," said Shawn faintly, "I hurt."

Hunter stepped closer, taking Shawn's hand in his as he sat down next to him, "Oh I know cowboy," he said softly, looking down, "Want me to take you back to the hotel now?"

Shawn nodded, and then slowly climbed off the table. Hunter followed him slowly back to the locker room, and then changed, only having to help Shawn with his shirt before gathering their bags and heading for the car.

"Shawn," said Hunter as they walked into their hotel room a little while later, "I'm sorry for what I said last night."

Shawn glanced over at him, "I understand why you said it," he said softly, "And if it wasn't for Rebecca, well I would consider it, I guess."

Hunter smiled faintly, "That's enough for me," he said then gestured to the bed, "Now, you should rest, and the trainer said you're going to be sore for a few days."

Shawn nodded, "Yes sir," he said with a smile before changing for a bed with a little help from Hunter, then climbed into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

Hunter smiled as he watched Shawn sleep for a few minutes before getting ready for bed himself, falling asleep shortly after climbing into his bed.


End file.
